


A new kind of friendship

by Eris18



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris18/pseuds/Eris18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had never been very successful at wooing, particularly not during this time of year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new kind of friendship

They had never been very successful at wooing, particularly not during this time of year. 

Women were strange creatures, and the skills with which to encourage pleasant hours, filled with kisses, seemed to elude the pair of them.

Such attempts were usually met with piteous looks, shaking heads, and apologies. Once, a particularly cruel vixen had laughed in Maltravers’ face.

But Blenkinsop had been there, had placed a pint in front of his friend, patted him on the back gently, and reassured him that girls were a mystery and probably no fun anyway.

This particular Valentine’s Day found them sitting together on the hill that overlooked the village, once again without female company. 

It was a tradition that helped them avoid the annual village dance, whilst also allowing them time to once again discuss more interesting things like football and cricket, or even just to enjoy companionship without having to fill the air with noise.

Lying side by side, gazing up at the sky, no words needed between them; a small sigh escaped Blenkinsop’s lips.

“You alright, chum?” Maltravers asked.

“Perfectly spiffing,” Blenkinsop replied, smiling. “I’ve just come to something of a realisation.”

“Oh?” Maltravers looked at his friend, curiosity shining in his eyes.

“...I like you more than Arsenal, Eddie.” Blenkinsop was blushing as he said it.

“...Well,” Maltravers breathed, “...that’s good. Because I think you’re...you’re more fun than even the jolliest game of cricket, Bertie.”

For a long time, they did nothing but look at each other, before Maltravers leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on his friend’s cheek.

“You know, old bean,” Maltravers smiled, “I think we should just be each other’s Valentine.”

Blenkinsop nodded, grinning at his friend.

“...Well said, dear boy,” he replied, tentatively taking hold of his friend’s hand and linking their fingers together.


End file.
